


Booksmart

by The_Demon_Fujoshi



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Dorks, Drinking, Fights, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Demon_Fujoshi/pseuds/The_Demon_Fujoshi
Summary: Oliver Alexander Williams, a former assassin living in London. He has his own shop, a bookshop, and has an 'ordinary' life. He totally doens't run an underground information shop, which is visited by two sides of London.Read how his life gets hectic beyond anything when the infamous Frye twins step into his shop and Jacob discorvers some things about Oliver.
Relationships: Alexander Graham Bell/Original Male Character(s), Crawford Starrick/Original Male Character(s), Jacob Frye/Original Male Character(s), Maxwell Roth/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Book Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> A beforehand warning, some chapter contain mentions of child abuse and homophobia, like it says in the tags, so please be aware of that.

Oliver sighed as he closed his book. Today was a quiet day in his shop, his usual customers had visited and only few of them had bought a book. He expected that the rest of the day would be quiet and was nearly ready to close shop, until a rather peculiar pair entered the shop.

Oliver politely smiled and nodded at them from his seat. The female smiled and nodded back, the male on the other hand seemed very uniterested and clearly didn't want to be in the shop.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to have any information?" Oliver looked up to the female giving him a certain look. Oliver breathed deeply out through his nose and put his book on the desk in front of him, giving the female another friendly smile.

"It's been a good while since assassins have entered my shop, tell me how is Mr Green faring?" Oliver said, he stood up putting his hands in his pockets and making his way to the back of the shop, after turning the open sign to say closed.

"How do you know we're assassins?" The female asked sternly as she and her partner followed him on edge. Oliver turned to them with a smirk and winked, before pushing a door hidden in the wall open and showing them the inside.

Walls were covered wall to wall in codes of the brotherhood, information on everything an assassin could ever dream of and in the corner a certain suit was sitting catching dust. The female gaped at the sight and the male had an eyebrow raised at what they saw.

"It's been a while since I left the brotherhood, but I never stopped gathering information for Henry or any other assassin that visited London" Oliver said as he closed the door behind them, after checking the streets through the windows.

"You! You were an assassin?!" The male asked astounished. Oliver laughed at his surprised tone, but nodded.

"Yeah, but that was a couple of years back, before those Blighter fuckers and that stupid prick Starrick arrived" Oliver growled out, it makes the male laugh loudly, whilst the female obsrved the maps and pictures on the walls.

"Why did you quit?" The female asked Oliver curiously as she took a closer look at the uniform. Oliver's smile faded a little and he looked to the floor.

"I didn't want to continue counting loses, Mrs Frye" The mood got a bit somber, but the younger Frye twin quickly tried to change it.

"Well, should you ever want to beat the living crap out of some Blighters be quick to give a holler" Oliver snorted at the mans tone of voice.

"I'll keep you up to that, Mr Frye" Oliver said and opened the door walking out of the room and gently shutting the door behind him, leaving the assassin's to themselves.

Not long after the male Frye came out of the room, looking rather bored and tired. Oliver however was busy calculating his income and losses for the day.

"Say, are you free this evening?" Oliver looked up from his acounting and saw the young Frye standing in front of him with a cheeky grin.

"That depends on wether or not I manage to finish my bookkeeping, Mr Frye" Oliver simply said and went back to doing his calculations, but Mr Frye managed to quickly snatch Oliver's glasses from his nose.

Oliver instantely went to snatch them back, but from the look on the thiefs face he wasn't going to get them back.

"I shall make this easier for you, you are free this evening and I will return your glasses after you call me Jacob instead of this fancy Mr stuff" Oliver smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright, Jacob. I'll accompany you tonight, but you have to pay for everything" Jacob grinned and extended his hand, which Oliver accepted.

"Well, I shall pick you up tonight!" Jacob said with excitement clear in his voice. Mrs Frye then came out holding a few papers.

"You wouldn't mind if I took these back for further reference?" She asked curiously. Oliver shook his head and gave the twins a friendly smile.

"By all means take them, I just request that you say my greeting to Henry"

"Will do"

The twins took their leave and Oliver continued his bookkeeping, closing shop not soon after. Oliver made his way out back, where his home was. He looked at mess in his room, sighing and rubbing his forhead.

"I should clean this place more"

"That you should" Spinning around, Oliver saw Jacob leaning against the wall with a smirk on his smug face.

"Christ, you nearly gave me a heart attack, Jacob" Oliver said holding his chest. Jacob laughed, his head rolling back a little.

"I expected that you had at least some skills left from your previous career" Jacob said a little suprised and a little disappointed. Oliver rolled his eyes and huffed a little.

"I do have some skills left, you will probably see them at some point, considering you'll most likely get us in trouble" Jacob gasped at the sudden attack coming from Oliver's mouth.

"I feel hurt" Oliver chuckled a little at Jacob's sarcastic voice.

"Anyways, I spotted a decent pub not far from here, shall we go?" Jacob suggested.

"To be entirely honest I could really go for a drink"

"Wonderful!" With that the assassin and former assassin were off. Oliver tried his best not to seem displeased with the usual gray weather of London as he walked next to Jacob, who kept his hand on his money pouch as they passed some children.

"Fallen victim to the all to famous children of London?" Oliver asked jokingly. Jacob grumbled a bit and ignored Oliver's teasing.

"Evening, Mr Williams!" One of the children greeted, the other waved cheerfully at the man as he walked by, wide grins present on their faces.

"What happened just now?" Jacob asked glacing back at the children sceeming around.

"I'll explain later" Oliver simply said.

Jacob and Oliver walked into the pub, a little bell at the door rang signaling the barkeeper of a new customer. Jacob quickly hollored at him for two pints, the bartender nodded and quickly went to work as the two men took a seat at one of the few unoccupied tables.

"You've never actually told me your name, what am I supposed to call you?" Jacob asked, his voice hinting curiousity. Oliver smiled and said his thanks to the barmaid handing them their drinks.

"It's Oliver Alexander Williams"

"So Olly, how come you run a bookstore?" Jacob asked, making a nickname for the man as soon as he heard his first name. Oliver shook his head at the nickname, but nevertheless answered Jacob's question.

"It's mostly a cover up, but I guess I really like reading. You should see my most loyal customer, I bet your jaw would nearly hit the table" Oliver said with a smirk, taking a large sip of ale.

"I doubt it, but do tell" Jacob said, smugly. Oliver grinned wipping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Queen Victoria" Jacob choked on the gulp of ale he had just taken, coughing quite a bit, making Oliver laugh at his predictament.

"That's a complete and utter lie, there is no way that **the queen** would visit your shop" Oliver rolled his eyes, as Jacob refused to believe his words.

"I never said that she herself visits the shop, are you mad? She mostly sends her maids with letters of request" Oliver explained. Jacob raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Olly, I hate to tell you this, but they are definitely scamming you" Jacob said in a simple laid back tone. Oliver sighed and reached into his pocket, realising he forgot to take it out and place it in the usual tray after he was done working. Pulling his hand out of his pocket he laid the envelope, with broken royal seal in front of the male.

Jacob's eyes went wide and he quickly snatched the envelope from the table, fumbling to get the letter out and his eyes went to the bottom of the letter. Meanwhile Oliver had emptied his mug and went to get some more, inculding another pint for Jacob, whose eyes were still wide with antounishment.

"The queen buys books in your shop" Jacob whispered softly, Oliver smirked at the shocked tone of Jacob's voice.

"And now the young Frye realized that he shouldn't underestimate the Book Keeper"

"And now the young Frye officially views the Book Keeper as a good drinking buddy"

"An' 'ow the two princesses get the fok off ou' turf" Oliver sighed and gave Jacob a sly smirk, before slamming his mug straight into the blighters nose, causing a loud crack followed by wailing to fill the pub.

"And you said that I would be the one to cause trouble first" With that Jacob drunk his cup empty, let out a burp and also slammed it into an unsuspecting Blighter.

"Well at least we have something fun to do now"

"That we do"


	2. Trouble Makers

"At first I doubted that you had any skills left, but those are gone now" Jacob said as he lightly kicked one of the unconcious blighters laying on the floor.

Oliver chuckled joyously as he flexed his fingers. His knuckles were red and slightly bleeding, yet he didn't mind. Jacob observed Oliver for a minute, looking at his slightly damp and messy hair, the sweat that had worked up on his forhead and the white pearls that were revealed as he grinned.

"You two need to leave! You're causing trouble! And I don't want any!" The two men looked at the bartender, who looked unimpressed and rather pissed.

"My apologies, I hope that this makes up for all the trouble" Oliver stepped forward and placed two pounds onto the counter. The bartender hummed and gave him a smile, wishing the two men a lovely evening.

Oliver and Jacob stepped out of the pub and into the chilly air of the evening. Many small groups were huddled by fires and tried their best to stay warm. Oliver sighed a little and rubbed his hands together, watching puffs of his warm breath appear.

"I think we should call it a night, I can hear my bed and a warm bath calling me" Oliver said, about to wish Jacob a good night and leave, but Jacob had other plans.

"Actually I was hoping that you would accompany me back to the train and have another round of ale there, besides there's a small fire place in my wagon" Jacob said with a smirk. Oliver tilted his head and gave a smirk.

"Fine, ready for me to drink you under the table are we?" Jacob scoffed at Olivers choice of wording.

"We'll see!"

With that the two males made their way to the train, whilst trying not to attract any unwanted attention, well Oliver tried. Jacob wanted to fight like usual.

Once on the train the two immediately made their way to the wagon Jacob resides in. The fire place was already lit, causing a warm air to cover the two men upon entrance.

"Okay, you and I both have to admit that being here is better than being outside by a long shot" Jacob said as he took off his coat and trew it in the corner of the wagon, revealing his toned and hairy arms. They both took a seat on the sofa, groaning as they sunk into the soft fabric.

"I'll admit that much, now how did you say I was going to drink you under the table again?" Jacob gave Oliver a glare and reached underneath the sofa, pulling out a bottle of Scottish Whiskey.

Oliver raised his eyebrows as Jacob handed him the bottle and grabbed two glasses from a cupboard across the wagon. Oliver opened the bottle and poured it's contents into the glasses. 

"To be honest, I'd never expect to find a retired assassin here in London, considering all that is going on" Jacob admitted, Oliver sighed softly through his nose and poured himself another glass.

"I never truly wanted to retire, but when I saw how much I had lost, I was scared to lose more, so I told the council and they agreed to the terms I made" 

"What were those?" Jacob asked pouring both him and Oliver a new glass. Oliver took a sip and answered.

"I wouldn't do any more assassinations, but I operate from the shadows, bringing in information from all types of sources" Oliver stopped for a moment, giving a quick glance to Jacob, who was looking at him intently.

"People that don't know who I was or what I did see me as their average store owner, this also causes quite a few unaware enemies to visit my shop" Oliver took a few large sips from his wiskey, his glass now empty. Jacob immediately refilled it.

"This made me rather close 'friends' with some of them, even the oh so great Crawford Starrick visits my shop after finding out about my connection to the queen" Jacob choked on the sip of whiskey he had in his mouth and started cough loudly, causing Oliver to laugh.

"I expected Jacob to drink that ungodly stuff, but not you" 

Turning to the entrance of the wagon, the two men saw a very unimpressed Evie. She had a frown on her face and had her arms crossed across her chest.

"My apologise, but I blame Jacob for inviting me to a pub in the first place" Jacob let out a horrified gasp and looked absolutely betrayed.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have taken my offer" Jacob sassed. Evie groaned and pinched the bridge, she then shook her head.

"You should both know better than this- *sigh* I'll be in my wagon" She left as quickly as she arrived. The two men looked at each other and laughed.

"Even for an assassin she is rather uptight" Oliver said and Jacob nodded in immidiate agreance.

"Most definitely, she's always dronning on and on about the pieces of Eden and about father... It pisses me off" Oliver eyed Jacob, his demeanor seemed rather off now. Oliver grasped Jacob's shoulder in reassurance.

"We've all been there" 

"Oh really, how so?" 

"My parents were both in the creed and they were set on making me one of the best assassins ever, they succeeded after a long tortures nine years" Jacob raised his eyebrows and made a motion for Oliver to continue.

"The only reason that torture actually stopped was because they were killed during a mission" Oliver grasped the nearly empty bottle of whiskey and put the rim against his lips taking a few large gulps from it, causing Jacob to let out a disgruntled gasp.

"Olly! Leave some for me!" Jacob said and snatched the bottle away from Oliver, sadly it was empty. Jacob groaned annoyed and hiccuped a little as he watched Oliver laugh at him with bright red cheeks, his hair really messy and his glasses long discarded in the corner.

"You look like shit" Jacob grumbled his cheeks red and hiccups still escaping them. Oliver stopped laughing slowly and looked at the small mirror, then he saw it. His eyes were blood shot, his cheeks a bright red, his hair had come undone from it's little tail and was a complete mess.

"Holy shit, I do look bad!" Oliver said horrified. Jacob laughed at Oliver's demise and ruffled Oliver's hair roughly making it even worse.

"Oh bloody hell! Leave it be!" 

"Oh I think the bloody hell not!" 

The two brawled all over the wagon, Oliver desperate to get away from the handsy Jacob and Jacob trying to mess up Oliver's appearance even more.

"Stop that!"

"What? Worried that ladies will no longer look at you with that incredibly messed up appearance, Olly?" 

"As if I'd want to impress ladies!" Jacob froze his hand still tangled in Olivers hair, Oliver quickly pushed Jacob to the ground.

"Got you!" Oliver grinned victoriously. Jacob chuckled nervously, the alcohol that was once in their system had slowly left during their little brawl.

Oliver panted a little, his hair and body sweaty. Looking at the little mirror Oliver started to fix his appearance. Running his hand through his messy hair, he combed it as best as he could with his fingers and looked around for the ribbon he once used to tie it together. 

Jacob gulped and stood up, the ribbon held tightly in his fingers. Oliver, who was busy looking around for his ribbon didn't notice that Jacob was now standing behind him. Oliver froze on his spot as he felt Jacob's rough, warm fingers gather his hair into a small tail and tie it neatly with the ribbon.

The two were silent, not really knowing what to do or to talk about, the atmosphere in the wagon had turned awkward and rather unbearing.

"*cough* I-ll uh... Be getting off the train at the next stop" Oliver said looking at his fingers nervously. Jacob didn't answer him and instead grabbed both his and Olivers coats.

"I'll escort you back to your shop, it would be courtious and London is not the safest at night" Oliver scoffed a little at the statement.

"You shouldn't worry, I know how London is at night, I've been stupid, young and reckless" Oliver said and took his coat from Jacob.

"I'll be able to go to my shop by myself just fine, Jacob. Stay here, we both know that you can't handle your liquor!" Oliver teased and quickly got off of the train as soon as it arrived at the station in Whitechapel.

"WHY DO YOU LIE TO YOURSELF, OLLY?! I'M A BETTER DRINKER THAN YOU BY MILES!" Oliver laughed loudly at the sudden exclamation being yelled across the station by the young Frye.

Oliver shook his head and chuckled to himself as he exits the station and starts making his way to his home. Greeting the few people he passed as he made his way there.

This continued on until a carriage stopped beside him, turning the carriage door was opened by the driver that dismounted it.

"It's rather cold tonight, wouldn't you say so, Mr Williams?" Oliver gave a friendly smile and nodded.

"It is indeed, Sir Starrick"


	3. Pure Unfortune

"Get in, I shall take you back to your store" Starrick ordered. Oliver quickly got in, knowing that it would be unwise to disobey the Grand Master Templar.

"I must say, it is most fortunate that I meet you here, I have something of importance to discuss with you" Starrick said, his eyes boring into Oliver's.

"Then it is indeed fortunate that we came across each other on this evening" Oliver said, his polite smile returning to his lips. 

"We'll discuss these important matters tomorrow over dinner. A carriage will pick you up" Oliver was a little shocked, he had known the templar for little over two years and this was the first time Starrick had ever asked this.

"May I ask how late I can expect this carriage to arrive tomorrow?" 

"At 7 o'clock sharp" Oliver hummed a little and nodded, looking out of the small window noticing that they were nearing his shop. 

"My thanks for escorting me home" Oliver said grateful as he opened the carriage door and got out, as they stopped in front of Olivers dark and cold shop.

"You shall be able to thank me properly tomorrow during dinner, I can also assure you that I have better whiskey than whatever dull bloke gave you the one you drunk this evening" Starrick simply said and with that the carriage took off. Oliver's eyes followed the carriage for a second before unlocking his shop and closing the door behind him.

Oliver shivered a little as he took his coat off, goosebumbs appearing on his arms and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. 

"Bloody hell! It's absolutely freezing here" Oliver complained. He had made his way upstairs and hung his coat on the before empty rack, then quickly got to making a roaring fire in his fireplace. 

Oliver sighed a little as he sat in front of the fire, it's heat prickling his skin and warming up his body. Oliver's shadow was cast on the wall behind him, the light of the fire illuminated the room.

"Why did you get yourself into this, Oliver?" Oliver said softly to himself as stared into the flames. He could faintly hear the drunks laughing in the alleyway behind his house, the blighters and rooks arguing and the children talking to each other.

Curiously Oliver did something he hadn't done in a while. Upon using it, Oliver saw everything happening, his walls turned see through. The walls were thicker than usual in his house block and it was difficult to hear anything his neighbours were doing, but now he could clearly see it. Oliver wrinkled his nose and quickly looked away.

However as soon as he averted his eyes, a pack of red standing around a fire right outside in the alley caught his attention.

'Holy shit, I knew that this place is still under blighter control, but that's way to many for one place' Oliver thought as he counted nearly thirty blighters around just his house and those of his neighbors.

'My eyes must have aged by a decade today, I'd wager that tomorrow it just turns out to be the lot of homeless people that take shelter here' Oliver said deactivating his eagle vision and rubbing his head from the small, yet irritating headache.

Pulling his comforter over his body, Oliver curled up and slowly fell into a light sleep. In the meanwhile.

"Sir, we saw it with our own eyes!"

"Frye was with Mr. Williams in a pub! They beat at least six guys to the floor!"

"They then left the pub and then discussed something just outside of it, after their discussing they both walked in the same direction and it wasn't towards anywhere near Mr. Williams' shop!"

The man listened intensely to his henchmen talking about two men he had gotten interested in. A grin came to his face and he reassured them.

"There's nothing to worry about, I'll send our dear Mr. Williams a letter tomorrow and invite him over for a preformance!" He said joyously. The Blighters looked a little confused and quite shocked, but quickly masked it with fake smiles.

Disobeying Maxwell Roth would mean a fate even worse than hell. He'd probably tie them up on the stage and have them being shot or thrown knives at them in front of a grand audiance.

The Blighters left rather hurriedly and made their way back to the streets they were supposed to keep under their control.

Maxwell immediately went to writing a short and somewhat detailed letter for Oliver. With a grin Maxwell handed the letter to his trustworthy... Servant? Lewis, who without question delivered it to the adress like he was told.

"This is going to be most entertaining"


	4. Another Day

Awakening with a struggle, Oliver got out of his bed and made his way to the small bathroom attached to his bedroom.

Washing his face, dressing himself and combing his hair, Oliver made sure that he looked as prestine and clean as possible, hoping it would lure in more customers.

Then Oliver came to a realization. 

"Today Clara's friends are visiting for their reading lessons!" Oliver made his way downstairs in a hurry grabbing the books he had prepared for the children and putting them neatly on his desk. 

He then proceeded to get the large pile of pillows from the storageroom and placed them against the wall. Checking his pocketwatch Oliver smiled.

"Just in time" He said with a soft smile and flipped the sign over. Instead of the sollem word 'closed' it now said 'open'. Oliver then looked down and saw it, a letter had been delivered even though it was nearly an hour before any postman would get to work.

"How very curious" Picking up the letter, Oliver took a seat at his desk and opened it.

_"my dear, Oliver A. Williams._

_I invite you to a night filled with adventure, here at the Alhambra Music Hall. You have been selling books of musicals and theathre plays since you opened your store and I have admired you since._

_I would be most pleased to meet you in the Alhambra on the evening of friday._

_Yours truly,_

_M. Roth"_

Olivers brows had furrowed a little and he had started to chew on his nails as he read the letter again. The jingle of them bell snapped him out of it and made him turn to the three urchins now standing in his shop.

" 'morning, Mr Oliver!" One of the boys greeted. The three looked as scruffy as nearly every other kid in London at the time. 

"Morning, Joey, Micheal, Lucas. Are the others joining us later?" Oliver greeted. His smile as charming as always. The boys looked rather sad at the question and avoided Olivers eyes as they shook their heads.

Olivers eyes turned dark and the smile on his face turned rather sour. Oliver grabbed the stack of books and made a motion to the three boys to follow him. The three looked a little confused but followed non the less.

"What factory were they taken too?"

"Hightower Coal in Southwark" The question was answered by Lucas. The other whimpered a little at the mention of the horrid place. Oliver took a deep breath in as he opened the door to his private home.

"Take a seat wherever you want, pick a book from the pile, you can ask questions when I come back" Oliver said and pulled his coat from the rack in the corner.

"Where will you be going?"

"I'm going to get my students back"

With that Oliver flipped the shop sign to 'closed' and quickly signd a carriage over. The driver asked for the destination and quickly brought Oliver there after getting the answer and seeing the look that Olivers had.

It was not exactly the closest to Oliver's shop in Westminster, but not soon after they left, the carriage came to a sudden halt. It was at that moment that Oliver looked out of the small window and three carriages shot past him, shooting and yelling.

One of the carriages stopped a little further and a very familiar figure clambered onto the roof and proceeded to throw knifes and shoot at the blighter carriages. After that he climbed back into the drivers seat and sped off.

'Of course, it hasn't been a month since they arrived in London and Jacob is causing more and more trouble by the day' The driver then directed the horses to move again and they were on their way again.

Minutes later they arrived at Hightower Coal and the look on Oliver's face turned livid as they stopped.

"Stay here until I return" Oliver said and placed an extra shilling in the drivers hand. The man nodded wordlessly, trying not to shake at the murderous arua that Oliver possessed.

"Oi! 'Old it 'ight 'ere!" A brute, guarding the entrace along with another blighter, called out to Oliver, who walked directly towards them. Giving the two a smile, Oliver asked them a polite order.

"I need to speak to your superior immediately" 

"Oh? An' Why Excatly 'ould 'e do that?"

"Well considering I have been invited for a nice dinner at **Sir Starrick's home** and I dearly hope that I won't have to sour his meal by telling him that I have been denied acces to a mere coal plant"

The two blighters turned somewhat pale at the mention of the grandmasters name and they quickly let Oliver in, calling over another blighter to escort Oliver to the foreman.

"Sir, a man who is associated with Starrick wants to have a word with you" the foreman looked rather annoyed as the blighter whispered in his ears. Giving the three children he was scolding another harsh glare, he left and gave Oliver a polite, fake smile.

"Goodmorning, good sir. Whatever may I help with?" 

**"Give me Silas Evergreen, Hazel Grace and Adeline Grace or I will personally hang you by your own guts infront of your personel, right here in this factory, unless you bring them within... Let's say one minute"** Oliver sounded like the devil.

The foreman nearly dirtied his pants and nodded erratically, before running off and ordering every blighter in the factory to help him look for the children. Oliver in the meanwhile made his way to the front of the factory and stood their with his arms crossed, his pocketwatch ticking in the palm of his hand.

'Fifteen... Fourteen... Thirteen... Twelve...'

"Sir! These are the children, right?" The foreman had sweat running down his forehead, he was hunched over and panting quite loudly. Oliver looked up from his pocketwatch and looked at the children, nodding his head.

"You have luck, there were only twelve seconds left" Oliver gave him a degrading look and ushered the children away from the factory and into the carriage that was still waiting for him.

"Get in. Driver, back to the shop please" The driver nodded, taking note of how light Oliver's voice sounded.

"Of course"


End file.
